All U.S. patents cited herein are hereby fully incorporated by reference.
U.S. patent applications Ser. No. 09/374,707, filed Aug. 13, 1999, and Ser. No. 09/374,321, filed Aug. 13, 1999, are each hereby fully incorporated by reference herein.
All U.S. patents cited herein are hereby fully incorporated by reference.
U.S. patent applications Ser. No. 09/374,707, filed Aug. 13, 1999, and Ser. No. 09/374,321, filed Aug. 13, 1999, are each hereby fully incorporated by reference herein.
As described in Ser. No. 09/374,707, floor mats have long been utilized to facilitate the cleaning of the bottoms of people's shoes, particularly in areas of high pedestrian traffic such as doorways. Moisture, dirt, and debris from out of doors easily adhere to such footwear, particularly in inclement weather and particularly in areas of grass or mud or the like. Such unwanted and potentially floor staining or dirtying articles need to be removed from a person's footwear prior to entry indoors. As will be appreciated, such mats by their nature must undergo frequent repeated washings and dryings so as to remove the dirt and debris deposited thereon during use. These mats are generally rented from service entities which retrieve the soiled mats from the user and provide clean replacement mats on a frequent basis. The soiled mats are thereafter cleaned and dried in an industrial laundering process (such as within rotary washing and drying machines, for example) or by hand and then sent to another user in replacement of newly soiled mats.
Uncarpeted anti-fatigue dust control mats have been made in the past comprised of dense rubber, scrap rubber, sponge-like material, including PVC, vinyl polymers, and polyurethanes, as well as recycled tire rubber. The mats are generally not able to be washed in industrial cleaning applications (such as rotary washing machines) since they are either too heavy or dense (and thus either damage the machine or themselves) or either deteriorate too easily (since sponge-like materials are easy to tear apart, particularly in rotary cleaning applications). Such washability is a key to providing a suitable floor mat article within the standard rental laundry market. As such, it has been very difficult to produce uncarpeted cushioned floor mats which exhibit sufficient strength to withstand vigorous cleaning and laundering associated with industrial rental laundry services. Foam rubber has only recently been utilized within dust control mats as a manner of reducing the overall mass of the mat article to facilitate movement and cleaning (such as in U.S. Pat. No. 5,305,565 to Nagahama et al.). Also, cushioned mats have been produced, generally including portions of the mat which contain discrete areas of integrated rubber increasing the surface area of the mat in three axes, which thereby provide cushioned areas on which a pedestrian may step. However, other than as described in Ser. No. 09/374,707, there have not been any mats comprising integrated rubber protrusions which not only permit repeated industrial washings without exhibiting appreciable degradation of the mat structure but also provide excellent cushioning effects to pedestrian users for more comfortable floor and ground covering as well as provide a surface to clean such pedestrians' footwear. U.S. Pat. No. 3,016,317 to Brunner, discusses a gymnasium mat having a bottom layer of foam polyvinyl chloride, a middle layer of adhesive film and a protective layer, of preferably vinyl, over top of the first two layers. Such a mat does not discuss the importance of a solid rubber cap directly adhered to a foam rubber component (which aids with cost concerns, strength of the overall structure, and shape retention upon continued pedestrian use). Nor does patentee consider the importance of washability of such a mat since the two layers would most likely easily separate and the foam component could not withstand rigorous industrial laundering within damaging or deteriorating. As such, there still exists a need to provide a durable, cushioned dust control mat which can withstand random and continuing pressures from pedestrians without appreciably losing its cushioning characteristics.